wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/3
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział III. HALLO! HALLO! Tego samego dnia wieczorem, kiedy podniecony, zdenerwowany, rozmyślałem w moim mieszkaniu nad śmiałem porwaniom Massignaca, zadzwonił telefon. Zdjąłem z widełek słuchawkę. — Hallo!… kto mówi?… Posłyszałem głos dziwnie drżący… — Panie… panie… ja znalazłem… Nie zrozumiałem i powtórzyłem zapytanie: — Kto mówi? — Moje nazwisko nic panu nie powie… Jestem Benjamin Prevotelle inżynier… Przerwałem mu. — Chwilę, szanowny panie, chwilę… Hallo. Benjamin Prevotelle?… Nazwisko pańskie nie jest mi obcem… Tak… przypominam sobie… widywałem je w papierach mojego wuja… — Co pan mówi?! Moje nazwisko w papierach Noela Dorgeroux?! — Tak jest, wypisane bez żadnego komentarza… W głosie Prevotella czuć było coraz większe zmieszanie. — O! — zawołał — czyż to możliwe? Jeżeli Noel Dorgeroux zanotował moje nazwisko, to dowodziłoby, że czytał moją broszurę i że zainteresował się moją hypotezą… — Jaką hypotezą? — Zrozumie pan to, czytając mój pamiętnik… — Pański pamiętnik? — Pamiętnik, który napiszę tej nocy. Byłem obecny na obu seansach w Enclos i znalazłem… — Ależ co, do licha!… — Rozwiązanie zagadki!… — Co?! pan znalazł?!… — Tak, panie. Jest to rozwiązanie proste zresztą, tak proste, że boję się, aby mnie ktoś nie uprzedził… Niech pan pomyśli, gdyby, tak ktoś inny wpadł również na to!… Zatelefonowałem więc na chybił trafił do Meudon, chciałem bowiem rozmówić się z panem… Och! proszę pana, niech mnie pan wysłucha… musi mi pan wierzyć… — Ależ oczywiście… tylko nie rozumiem, czym mógłbym… — Może pan może!…, — drgał błagalną prośbą głos w telefonie. — Wystarczyłoby mi kilka krótkich informacyi… — Jeśli te informacye mogą się panu na coś przydać, to… — Jedna jest mi koniecznie potrzebna… Mur, służący obecnie za ekran, został zrekonstruowany przez pańskiego wuja w ten sposób, że u podstawy tworzy pewien kąt nachylenia. — Tak jest. — Z drugiej strony wedle pańskiego mniemania Noel Dorgeroux miał zamiar zbudować drugi amfiteatr w swoim ogrodzie, przyczem za ekran miała mu służyć odwrotna strona tego samego muru. Nie prawdaż? — Istotnie. — Oto właśnie mi chodziło. Czy zauważył pan, że i po drugiej stronie był ten sam kąt nachylenia? — Tak jest, zauważyłem… — A zatem — rzekł Benjamin Prevotelle — mamy dowód jasny. Noel Dorgeroux i ja rozumujemy jednakowo... Źródłem ukazywania się obrazów nie jest bynajmniej sam mur. Przyczyna leży gdzieindziej… I ja wykażę, jaka to przyczyna. Gdyby pan Massignac chciał mi iść trochę na rękę… — Pan Massignac został dzisiejszego wieczoru porwany — oświadczyłem. — Porwany?! Jakto? co pan mówi? — Tak porwany! I sądzę, że amfiteatr zostanie zamknięty aż do nowego rozporządzenia. — Ależ to straszne!… to okropne!… Jakto zatem nie mógłbym stwierdzić prawdziwości mej hypotezy?!.. Cudowne wizye nie ukazałyby się już więcej?! Nie! to niemożliwe! Przecież… przecież nikt prócz Massignaca nie zna zawierającej rozwiązanie formuły!… — Nie! nie! trzeba za wszelką cenę… Hallo! Hallo!.. proszę pani, niech pani nie przerywa!… jeszcze chwilę… Powiem panu całą prawdę... Cztery słowa, wystarczą... Hallo… hallo… Głos Benjamina Prevotelle ucichł nagle — właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy w najwyższem naprężeniu nerwów oczekiwałem magicznych słów. Przez kilka minut czekałem jeszcze na ponowne połączenie. Napróżno. Postanowiłem więc wyjść z domu. Znalazłem się już w bramie, kiedy mnie spiesznie odwołano na górę. Ktoś znowu wzywał mnie do telefonu. — Któżby to mógł być? — pomyślałem — z pewnością on znowu… I ująwszy słuchawkę spytałem: — Hallo. To pan Prevotelle? W odpowiedzi posłyszałem moje imię, wymówione głosem kobiecym, słabym, jakby mdlejącym: — Wiktorynie… Wiktorynie… — Hallo! — wyrwał mi się z piersi, drżący wzruszeniem okrzyk. Nie dowierzałem jeszcze własnemu słuchowi. — Tak, to ja Wiktoryn Beaugrand!… Kto mówi?… Zaczęły padać urywane słowa: — Na pomoc Wiktorynie… ratuj… mojemu ojcu śmierć grozi… Na pomoc… Błękitna oberża… Bougival… Nie było już wątpliwości! To głos Beranżery! — Beranżera… — wyszeptałem — wzywa mnie… prosi o ratunek… Nie namyślając się dłużej pobiegłem pędem na dworzec kolei i wsiadłem do pociągu, jadącego do Saint-Cloud. Kiedy przybyłem do Bougival — padał ulewny deszcz. Zmoczony do nitki, brnąc po kostki w błocie, błąkałem się w ciemnościach… Wreszcie znalazłem się u wrót Błękitnej Oberży, która była już zamknięta. Ale mały chłopak, drzemiący na schodkach ganku, obudził się i zapytał, czy to ja jestem Wiktoryn Beaugrand? — Tak jest — odparłem. Wówczas chłopiec oznajmił mi, że panna Beranżera kazała mu czekać tutaj na mnie. — Mam pana zaprowadzić natychmiast do niej… W milczeniu postępowałem w ślad za moim małym przewodnikiem poprzez puste małomiejskie ulice, w nocnej pogrążone ciszy, aż do bulwarów nad Sekwaną. Deszcz przestał padać, lecz ciemności nieprzeniknionych żadna nie rozjaśniała gwiazda. — Łódź jest tutaj — rzekł chłopiec. — A! przeprawiamy się na drugi brzeg! — Tak. Panienka ukryła się po tamtej stronie rzeki. Niech pan tylko zachowuje się cicho. Wkrótce przybiliśmy do brzegu. Potem kamienista ścieżka poprowadziła nas ku małemu piętrowemu domkowi. Malec zapukał do drzwi trzy razy. Natychmiast otwarto. Wstąpiłem na kilka stopni, poczem, przez sionkę oświetloną mdłym blaskiem świecy dostałem się do ciemnego pokoju, gdzie jakaś postać niewyraźnie rysowała się w mroku. Nagle zabłysnęło światło elektryczne i ujrzałem lufę rewolweru wymierzony w moja pierś. Twardy męski głos rzekł: — Pan zachowasz się zupełnie cicho! Najmniejszy hałas, najlżejsza próba ucieczki — a los twój przesądzony!... Jeżeli pan będziesz spokojny to nie obawiaj się niczego. A teraz możesz pan spać… Drzwi zatrzaśnięto. Rygle zazgrzytały. Wpadłem w pułapkę!.. Velmot — to był bez wątpienia on — wciągnął mnie w sieci, rozsunięte przy pomocy Beranżery… Ta przygoda równie niezrozumiała, jak wszystkie inne, łączące się z imieniem i osobą Beranżery Massignac, więcej mnie zdumiała niż przeraziła. Pytania, na które niepodobna było znaleźć odpowiedzi cisnęły mi się rojem do głowy: Dlaczego ona zdradziła mnie? Czego chce ode mnie pan Velmot? Poco mnie zamyka tutaj, jeżeli nie żywi, jak mi oświadczył, wrogich wobec mnie zamiarów? Po omacku usiłowałem zoryentować się w ciemnym pokoju. Skonstatowawszy, że znajduje się tam łóżko, a raczej tapczan przykryty kołdrą, zdjąłem obuwie, zrzuciłem zwierzchnie ubranie i położyłem się spać. Byłem tak zmęczony i wyczerpany, że po kilku minutach spałem już w najlepsze. Obudziłem się nazajutrz dość późno — mniej więcej koło południa. Spojrzenie rzucone na stół przekonało mnie od razu, że w czasie mego snu do pokoju ktoś wchodził, albowiem na stole leżał kawałek świeżego chleba i stała karafka z napełnioną wodą. Cela moja więzienna była bardzo szczupła. Światło dzienne wdzierało się poprzez spory otwór, wykrojony w drewnianej okiennicy. Otwór ten był na tyle duży, że mogłem stwierdzić, iż moje więzienie znajduje się na pagórku, u stóp którego szemrzą łagodne fale rzeki. Większa część dnia upłynęła w ciszy i milczeniu. Nudziłem się straszliwie, nie wiedząc, co począć z sobą i głowiąc się nad tem bezskutecznie w jakim celu zwabiono mnie do tej dziury… Dopiero koło godz. 5-ej posłyszałem jakieś głosy, dochodzące do mnie z pod podłogi a zatem z piwnicy. Nastawiałem pilnie uszu i zdało mi się kilkakrotnie, że poznaję głos Massignaca. Rozmowa ta ciągnęła się przeszło gadzinę. Następnie ktoś zatrzymał się przed mojem oknem, wołając: — Hej! wy tam! chodźcie tutaj i przygotujcie się!… To jest uparta bestya, która nie zechce nic powiedzieć, jeżeli się go nie zmusi!… Był to ten sam elegancko ubrany drab, który wczoraj rozpychał tłum w Enclos, żądając, aby zrobiono miejsce dla rannego… To był we własnej osobie Velmot, wychudły, wygolony, — bez monokla — Velmot nikczemnik i brutal, kochany przez Beranżerę. Dwaj mężczyźni, dwaj wspólnicy o posępnych, niesympatycznych fizyognomiach pospieszyli ku niemu. Velmot mówił dalej: — Zmuszę go! zmuszę to bydlę wstrętne!... Jakto? mam go w ręku, mogę z nim zrobić, co zechcę, a on zachowałby swój sekret?! Z gardła mu wyrwę!… Ale trzeba się spieszyć. Musimy z tem skończyć zanim noc zapadnie… Czyście przygotowani na wszystko? Dwa potakujące pomruki dały się słyszeć. Velmot zachichotał. Po chwili wsiadł do uwiązanej u pala łodzi. Jeden z jego wspólników odepchnął ją od brzegu. Velmot przywiązał do dwóch nadbrzeżnych trzcin gruby sznur, w środku którego przymocował żelazny haczyk! — Zrobione — rzekł, powróciwszy na brzeg — już mi was nie potrzeba. Wsiądźcie do drugiej łodzi i oczekujcie mnie w remizie. Zjawię się tam za trzy lub cztery godziny, kiedy załatwię sprawę z Massignacem i rozmówię się — bardzo stanowczo — z naszym drugim więźniem… A potem w nogi!… Odszedł ze swymi towarzyszami. Zobaczyłem go w dwadzieścia minut później. Usiadł przy małym stoliku trzcinowym ustawionym tuż przed oknem mego więzienia. Trzymał płachtę dziennika w ręku. Położy gametę na stoliku i zapaliwszy cygaro, usiadł obrócony do mnie plecami. W chwili, kiedy się nieco przechylił na bok, zobaczyłem „Journal de Soir”. Wielkiemi literami wydrukowano sensacyjny tytuł: Prawdziwa przyczyna zjawisk w Enclos jest już znaną. Zadrżałem cały. A więc jednak!… Benjamin Prevotelle zdołał znaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki i rozwiązanie to podał do wiadomości publicznej. Z najwyższym wysiłkiem przyklejony do okiennicy usiłowałem odczytywać pierwsze wiersze artykułu!… Co za wzruszenie przy każdem, z trudem odcyfrowanem słowie. Ten pamiątkowy numer „Journal de Soir” zachowałem aż po dzień dzisiejszy. Oto co zawierał ów sensacyjny artykuł: „Tak! najfantastyczniejszy ze wszystkich problemów został rozwiązany. Jeden z naszych kolegów ogłosił dzisiaj rano pod postacią „Listu otwartego do Akademii umiejętności” — pamiętnik najbardziej przejrzysty, najbardziej frapujący, jaki tylko sobie można wyobrazić. Nie wiemy, czy oficyalna wiedza zechce zgodzić na wysnute tam jasno i logiczne wnioski, sądzimy jednak, że skierowane przeciwko wywodom Benjamina Prevotelle’a kontrargumenty — nie wytrzymają krytyki wobec przedziwnie solidnej architektury gmachu hypotezy, jaka nam została podana. Argumenty, przez niego wytoczone, należą do rzędu tych, których obalić niepodobna. Dowody są tak jasne, że im się wierzyć musi. Ta zdumiewająca hypoteza nietylko wydaje się niewzruszoną w swoich podstawach, ale otwiera przed nami nieogarnione dotychczas przez naukę horyzonty. Odkrycie Noela Dorgeroux pociąga za sobą skutki, tak daleko idące, że na razie trudno a nawet niepodobna określić ostatecznie granicy. To wiekopomne odkrycie wali w gruzy całą naszą wiedzę o przeszłości ludzkości i zmienia z gruntu koncepcye przyszłości. Od początku świata nie było wypadku o równie bezkonkurencyjnej doniosłości. To jest wypadek napozór jak najbardziej niezrozumiały, a w istocie jak najnaturalniejszy, najwięcej skomplikowany i zarazem jak najprostszy. Wielki uczony — siłą rozumowania mógł dojść do tych samych wyników, jakie młodzieniec, prawie dziecko jeszcze, osiągnął kierowany genialną intuicyą. Oto kilka informacyi, jakich zechciał nam udzielić Benjamin Prevotelle. Przepraszamy szanownych czytelników za to, że nie możemy podać więcej szczegółów o tym, który dotarł do jądra tajemnicy Noela Dorgeroux, ale pan Prevotelle liczy dopiero lat dwadzieścia trzy… Postaramy się dać…” Musiałem przerwać czytanie, nie mogąc dojrzeć dalszych słów. Zdenerwowanie moje potęgowało się… Czyż nie dowiem się dalszego ciągu?... Velmot wstał i trzymając ręce w kieszeniach jął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem. Na chwilę zniknął mi z oczu, poczem powrócił z butelką wódki w ręku. Pociągnął dobry haust i odstawił butelkę. Następnie rozłożył gazetę i zaczął czytać. Bezwątpienia czytał to już po raz wtóry. Krzesło, na którem siedział Velmot, dotykało okiennicy. Mogłem więc i ja czytać z nim razem — wprawdzie nie koniec artykułu redakcyjnego, ale sam pamiętnik Prevotelle’a. List otwarty do Akademii umiejętności. „Proszę was, czcigodni panowie, abyście ten mój pamiętnik traktowali jako krótki wstęp do dzieła o większej doniosłości, do całego szeregu dzieł, jakie bezwątpienia ukażą się we wszystkich krajach osnute na podstawie tej skromnej przedmowy.” Redaguję to w pośpiechu — i w gorączce improwizacyi. Bezwątpienia więc nie brakuje tu luk i niedomówień, spowodowanych małą stosunkowo ilością obserwacyi i zaciętym uporem pana Teodora Massignaca, który stanowczo odmawiał wszelkich dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Ale doniesie znaczenie cudownych wizyi skłoniło mnie do ogłoszenia rezultatów badań — wielce jeszcze niekompletnych. Sądzę, że podając je do wiadomości publicznej przyczynię się do odkrycia prawdy i uspokojenia wzburzonych umysłów. Wysiłki moje zaczęły się od chwili ogłoszenie pierwszych rewelacyi pana Wiktoryna Beaugrand. Zebrałem starannie wszystkie jego słowa, zanalizowałem wszystkie jego wrażenia. Postarałem się zapoznać z całym materyałem doświadczalnym Noela Dorgeroux. Dokładne zbadanie i przemyślenie tych rzeczy doprowadziło mnie do tego, że na pierwszy seans w Enclos przybyłem nie jako jeden z tysięcy gapiów, żądnych emocyi i sensacyi, ale z planem gotowym i dojrzałym, z kilku precyzyjnemi narzędziami pracy, które ukryłem starannie pod ubraniem. Więc przedewszystkiem aparat fotograficzny. To nie było łatwem do przeprowadzenia. Teodor Massignac był ostrożny i nieufny i zabronił wstępu najmniejszym nawet aparacikom. Udało mi się jednak. Chciałem otrzymać definitywna odpowiedź na pytanie: czy może obrazy w Enclos są wynikiem suggestyi indywidualnej lub zbiorowej, po za którą niema żadnej zewnętrznej realnej przyczyny. A może też ta przyczyna istnieje? Tę odpowiedź po części można było uzależnić od identyczności wzrokowych wrażeń obecnych. Ponieważ jednak i to kryteryum nie przedstawiało mi się dość pewnie, więc tylko aparat fotograficzny mógł mi dostarczyć niechybnego dowodu. Kamera fotograficzna to nie mózg ludzki, nie ulega złudzeniom ni hallucynacyom. To świadek, który nie kłamie i oszukać nie może. I świadek ten najwiarygodniejszy przemówił... Czuła klisza potwierdziła realność fenomenów. Mam do rozporządzenia Akademii Umiejętności siedem zdjęć, z których dwa, przedstawiające pożar katedry w Reims są bardzo wyraźne. Jedno ustaliłem: ekran stanowi ognisko wysyłające promienie świetlne. Stwierdziwszy to usiłowałem prowadzić dalsze doświadczenia, w których napotykałem na bardzo ważne przeszkody jak np.: zbyt wielka odległość, dzieląca mnie od muru, konstrukcya amfiteatru, niewystarczające natężenie światła promieniującego z ekranu. Niemniej przy pomocy spektroskopu i polarymetru, zdołałem skonstatować, że światło to nie różni się zasadniczo w niczym od światła naturalnego. Poważniejszych rezultatów dostarczyło mi badanie ekranu za pośrednictwem lusterka obrotowego. Wiadomo, że gdy ogląda się w szybko obracanem lustrze obrazy kinematograficzne, to zdjęcia rozszczepiają się niejako, dając oddzielne obrazy. Teorya ta znalazła swoje zastosowanie odnośnie do obrazów w Enclos… Nasuwała się wiec siłą rzeczy hypoteza może wszystko, co widzimy, to są zdjęcia fotograficzne, zwykłe filmy? Ależ w takim razie gdzie się znajduje projektor? w jaki sposób pracuje operator kinematograficzny? Wszak nigdzie ani śladu projektora… Czyżby należało przypuszczać, tak jak i ja przez chwilę przypuszczałem, że obrazy rzucone są na ekran przy pomocy jakiegoś ukrytego podziemnego aparatu, co przecież nie jest rzeczą nie możliwą do pomyślenia. Ta ostatnia hypoteza sprowadzałaby cudowne zjawisko do zwyczajnego oszustwa. Jednak nie bez słuszności naprzód p. Wiktoryn Beaugrand a za nim wszyscy widzowie odrzucili to przypuszczenie. Wizye noszą zbyt wybitne znamię autentyczności i zjawiają się tak niespodzianie tak spontanicznie, że uderzyć to musi najsceptyczniejszego widza. Zresztą wszyscy specyaliści filmowi zapytywani o zdanie oświadczyli, że to co dzieje się w Enclos nie pozostaje w żadnym związku ze sztuką kinematograficzną… Impresaryo sam nie wie bowiem czy i jakie obrazy ukażą się na ekranie… Nadto zauważyć trzeba, że fabrykacya takich filmów byłaby bardzo skomplikowana i trwałaby długo, więc jest to wielce nieprawdopodobnem, aby w tym wypadku udało się zachować absolutną tajemnicę. Na tym punkcie stanąłem przedwczoraj wieczorem — po pierwszym seansie. Nie powiem, abym wiele więcej wiedział o zasadniczych podstawach problemu, niż każdy inny widz. Ale już za drugim razem uczułem, że stoję na pewnym gruncie… Spokojnie… bez gorączki, bez emocyi obserwowałem… Obrazy były niewyraźne… niepowiązane… słabe… znikały chwilami zupełnie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego spektakl technicznie nie udał się?! Dlaczego machina dotychczas funkcjonująca bez zarzutu zaczęła wykazywać poważne niedokładności? Gdzie leży przyczyna? Wszak znajdowaliśmy się w obliczu obrazów kinematograficznych, które nie pochodziły ani z muru samego ani z żadnego innego miejsca amfiteatru?… A zatem kto i skąd je wyświetla? Co przeszkadza ich wyświetlaniu? Instynktownie wykonałem ruch, który zapewne wykonałoby każde dziecko w tej sytuacyi i podniosłem głowę ku niebu. Niebo było bezwzględnie jasne i czyste… Przynajmniej tak mi się wydało w pierwszej chwili. Potem, gdy wzrok mój przyzwyczaił się do widoku lazuru, spostrzegłem, że coś się tam dzieje na niebie, coś niezwykłego… Serce uderzyło mi w piersi jak młotem… Nagły błysk poznania rozświetlił moje splątane myśli… A tam wysoko… na zachodzie sunęły lekkie obłoki…